Transport protocols such as Real-time Transport Protocol (RTP) are used to stream audio, video, text, and other real-time data in a wide range of applications including, for example, entertainment, conferencing, VoIP (Voice over IP (Internet Protocol)), and media processing. RTP media streams are not self-describing. In order to understand their structure and content, separate metadata structures are needed. A number of protocols may be used to communicate session details to endpoints of the media session. However, these protocols operate out-of-band and in the control plane. This makes it difficult for an intermediate node in the network to monitor the media stream.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.